


Say Something

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Broken!Riren, M/M, Mention of RivaEtra, OneSide!Riren
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El joven Eren se ve enamorado de un extraño que poco a poco logró robarse su corazón pero las cosas no sucedieron como esperaba. One-side love. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

_Di algo._

No estoy seguro de cómo paso. Quizás fue aquel día de primavera en el que le vi entrar al Café, quizás fue días después cuando luego de entregarle su orden sonrió quizás era por aquellos toques que me regalaba cuando nadie veía. Un roce tan insignificante con los dedos que fue ascendiendo al suave movimiento de su mano en mi cabello mientras lo despeinaba con afecto.

O quizás simplemente era el hecho de que estuviese allí, todos los días casi a la misma hora; esperando tranquilo en una mesa a que le llevara su orden: Café negro, fuerte y sin azúcar, en algunas ocasiones lo acompañaba con galletas recién hechas aun cuando nunca las hubiese pedido, tampoco se quejaba de que lo hiciera.

Quizás estaba enamorado por el solo hecho de estarlo, por esperar que apareciera en la puerta con su cabello levemente despeinado por la brisa, con sus guantes blancos y su sobretodo largo hasta las rodillas y sus ojos, ojos azules con una tonalidad grisácea, inexpresivos pero centrados.

Si, de una manera muy tonta, aniñada y algo loca, pero estaba enamorado.

 

_Say something. I’m giving up on you,  
_ _I’ll be the one if you want me to._

 

Seguía sin estar seguro del curso de las cosas pero en el fondo estaba más que agradecido. Quizás solo estaba aprendiendo a amar, quizás solo estaba empezando a entender con respecto al hecho de querer pertenecer a alguien más.

Una vez más ese efímero pero perfecto roce de su mano contra la mía mientras caminábamos por la calle y como me divertía esa curiosa manía de preguntar si tenía guantes a causa del tiempo, el otoño se acercaba y la temperatura comienza a descender.

Y la reacción imposible de ocultar cuando le veía sonreír. Si, era diminuta y casi inexistente pero yo podía verla, esa sutil sonrisa que me hacía creer que mis sentimientos eran recibidos y aceptados. Mi corazón parecía querer estallar, salir de mi pecho y bailar frente a mis narices mientras mi rostro se llenaba de color avergonzado.

Sí, yo le hubiese seguido a cualquier lado que quisiera. Con ojos vendados.

 

_Say something. I’m giving up on you.  
_ _And I am feeling so small. It was over my head,  
_ _I know nothing at all._

 

Tenía prisa, no quería llegar tarde. Había trabajado muy duro para lograr encontrarlo. El día de San Valentín había llegado y tenía el regalo perfecto para él.

Con esfuerzo y dedicación logre conseguirlo; y tampoco podía olvidar la pequeña gran y muy útil ayuda del señor Erwin. Según tenía entendido eran muy buenos amigos así que, quien mejor que él para llevarme en la dirección correcta.

Entro en la cafetería y mis ojos captan su figura, sentado en una esquina y café en mano. Nos saludamos de forma cortes pero segundos más tarde mi nerviosismo se hace presente.

—No te preocupes—me asegura el rubio—Estoy más que convencido de que le gustará—Ante tal declaración no puedo evitar sonreír de manera amplia ni mucho menos esconder el creciente sonrojo de mis mejilla. Si tan solo hubiese sido más cuidadoso, quizás si tan solo me hubiese fijado en la figura que se posaba del otro lado del vidrio, las cosas hubiesen sido distintas para cuando regresé al Café.

 

 

Sabía que algo no estaba bien desde el momento en que mis ojos pasearon por el lugar. El no estaba, el no estaba en el lugar de siempre, esperando a mi llegada. ¿Dónde estaba?

Limpiaba mis manos sudorosas a cada momento mientras tocaba con la punta de los dedos la caja que aseguraba con cuidado mi regalo, temía a toda costa el perderlo, por lo que lo mantenía en el bolsillo de mi delantal.

Las horas pasaban, clientes y órdenes iban y venían pero él no aparecía, ¿por qué? Le había hecho saber con claridad que quería verle este día en particular entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no estaba allí? En su mesa, con su café y su libro ocupando su atención.

Cada vez que la puerta se abría mi corazón se alegraba pero pronto todo pensamiento esperanzado desaparecía al darme cuenta de que no era quien esperaba. Y dolía. Dolía saber que no vendría. Ya era hora de cerrar y él no llegaría.

No llegaría y no llegó.

 

 

_Say something. I’m giving up on you  
_ _I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you_

 

Para la siguiente vez que le vi, no estaba preparado. Meses había pasado desde aquel olvidado día a partir del cual dejó simplemente de aparecer frente a mí.

Mis ojos no pueden ocultar la sorpresa al verle entrar y casi me arrepiento de no tener el regalo aun. Lo había escondido en el bolsillo del delantal por semanas a la espera de su regreso mas no lo hizo, no hasta ahora; pero no estaba solo.

No, no estaba solo. De hecho estaba acompañado de una mujer, rubia y de ojos cálidos; pero eso no era lo más curioso y lo llamo curioso puesto que buscaba una manera de distraer el dolor, porque dolía; sería muy tonto decir que la imagen frente a mis ojos no dolía.

Ella hablaba y él reía. Reía como nunca antes pensé que podía aun cuando conocía sus sonrisas amables y suaves.

Esa noche no pude evitar llorar, no podía concentrarme o pensar en algo distinto, solo le veía a él. Feliz. El estaba feliz y todo era gracias a la hermosa mujer que tenía al lado.

 

 

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya, meses o hasta años; no sabía decir con seguridad. El tiempo parecía ir despacio ciertos días y otros pasaban volando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Había pedido cambio en los turnos del Café, quizás así podría dejar de recordar pero la verdad era que,  sin importar el horario o la posición del sol, aun podía imaginarlo sentado en su mesa con su café y libro, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Aun conservo el regalo, está perfectamente guardado en su empaque. No tengo las agallas para deshacerme del presente, y de cierto modo es todo lo que tengo de él, su recuerdo.

Hay días como hoy donde lo mantenía con cuidado en el bolsillo, con esa vaga manía de asegurarme que estaba bien al tocarlo con las manos.

Andaba camino a casa del trabajo y decidí pasar las horas en un parque cercano. No sé si lo que paso se trataba de un maravilloso milagro o de una broma muy pesada.

El estaba sentado en uno de los bancos dispuestos a los lados del sendero y mis pies decidieron actuar solos.

—Levi-san—Tropiezo tontamente metros antes de llegar a su lado y termino a sus pies, con el cabello sobre los ojos.

—¡Eren!—Se ve sorprendido y no es para menos, no todos los días alguien cae de manera bochornosa a tus pies. Aleja el libro que sostenía y lo posa a un lado del banco.

De forma sutil regreso a estar de pie y mis manos comienzan a sudar al darme cuenta de lo que tenía en los dedos.

Allí estaba, el regalo que había comprado hace meses en un San Valentín y era justo ahora que la persona para el que estaba destinado lo recibía. Hace el amago de devolvérmelo pero niego despacio y una sonrisa sube a mis labios al ver su expresión llena de confusión.

—Es para ti—Se que mis mejillas arden y lo más probable es que un escandaloso sonrojo se quede en ellas pero era difícil de evitar. Había esperado mucho tiempo para entregárselo.

Toma la caja y la abre con cuidado. Cierro los ojos nervioso a medida que mis latidos aumentan a tal punto que es doloroso, tema que pueda escucharlos.

Aun en la misma posición espero respuesta.  _Di algo, di algo, por favor_. Comienzo a rogar y le miro  por segundos antes de escuchar una voz a pocos pasos de mi espalda.

—¿Levi?—Giro la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba y por supuesto, era ella. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ella?

—Petra—Su voz es suave y mi expresión cambia, lo sé. Centro la mirada en el suelo, justo sobre mis pies y escondo las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía que huir, tenía que irme de allí antes de que ella lo notase.

—Fue un gusto verle, Levi-san—Hablo por lo bajo y de igual forma como llegue a su lado, me fui; sin dar tiempo siquiera a que pudiesen reaccionar.

A medida que avanzaba un pequeño trozo de papel caía al suelo y volaba entre espacios a causa del viento. Había estado junto al regalo todo este tiempo; lo había escrito de capricho después de haber comprado el presente, solo creía que era significativo. Una cita, leída hace años en clase de literatura.

 

_“Porque cada uno de nosotros cuenta con un ala y solo al mantenernos juntos podemos tomar vuelo hacia la libertad.”_

 

Con un suspiro a la nada y recuerdos tambaleantes en mi memoria, dejaba que las lágrimas pasearan por mis mejillas llevándose consigo la pena que sentía.

No había otra cosa en mi poder para sentirme reconfortado. Solo el saber que él al menos sería feliz. El sería feliz por el resto de su vida.

 

_And I will swallow my pride  
_ _You’re the one that I love  
_ _And I’m saying Good-Bye._


End file.
